Alexandria
by Lollipop456
Summary: When Narissa's half sister escapes to the mortal world in order to claim what is hers. It is up to old friends to save Giselle and her relationship with Robert. Before it's too late for both. Possible Marysue.
1. Chapter 1

Robert Philip wandered aimlessly around his New York Apartment in search of his briefcase, he was late for a very important case that his firm was handling. If he blew this, he would just kiss his law degree goodbye. His bright and beautiful wife, Giselle, was rocking their newborn daughter Anabelle to sleep.

"Honey, have you seen my briefcase?" Robert asked.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I haven't." Giselle sighed.

"It's all right, it's all right. I'm sure it's just laying in the kitchen..." Robert walked away from the nursery door "I hope."

As Robert was heading for the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Robert went to answer it, when he saw a young woman with raven hair and chocolate eyes. She was dressed in a business suit and carrying two briefcases. She was quite a vision.

"Hi, are you Robert Philip?" The woman asked.

"I am." Robert nodded.

"Thank goodness, I found your briefcase in the elevator and I thought I would have to go to the police and I just HATE waiting there. Anyway, here you are." The woman handed Robert his briefcase.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Anyway, I was kind of wondering if you could help me." The woman began, Robert nodded.

"I was looking for a job and I was wonder if you could put point me towards this location..." The woman handed Robert his own business card.

"This is my firm." Robert stated.

"Small world, isn't it?" The woman smiled.

Giselle came to the door

"Oh hello." Giselle said brightly.

"Giselle, this is..."

"Alex...Short for Alexandria." The woman introduced herself.

"Oh do forgive me, but you do seem a bit familiar." Giselle noted.

"Well, I do work at a rather large firm. Perhaps you've been present during one of my cases." Alex remarked.

"You're a lawyer?" Robert asked.

"One of the best...You see, the previous firm where I worked had to let me go under unknown circumstances." Alex stated.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Robert assured.

"I hope so."

Robert kissed Giselle on the lips and then walked off with Alex, leaving Giselle behind to think about where she had seen Alex's face.


	2. Simple Life

Robert and Alex drove to Robert's office together, Robert gave Alex the grand tour, or so he called it. Robert enjoyed Alex' company, she was beautiful and smart and those were two features that Robert always admired in a woman. Well, Giselle was naive but Robert loved her regardless.

"Okay...This is the lobby. Not exactly a grand sight. Over there is where I meet with most clients and this..." Robert opened a door to reveal his workspace "...Is my office."

"It's not very big. By the way you were talking, I was expecting a catherdal of sorts." Alex stated.

"Well, I make and do." Robert chuckled.

Alex saw a framed photo sitting on Robert's desk, it was a picture of a blonde and bright woman who was holding a small child in her arms, Robert was also in the photo.

"Who is that?" Alex asked.

"That's Claire, my first wife and that's my little girl, Morgan." Robert said as pointed to the woman and child.

"I never took you for a widower, Mr.Philip." Alex smiled.

"No, I'm not a widower. I'm actually divorced." Robert corrected.

"Well, that's a bigger shock. Who would seperate from you? You have a successful job, you are very handsome, very intelligent, and you have a clear head." Alex bragged about Robert.

"I was engaged before Giselle, but it didn't really work out." Robert said simply.

"Well, Giselle seems like a very lucky woman." Alex said sincerely.

"I like to think I'm the lucky one...Anyway, shall I show you to your office?" Robert offered, Alex nodded.

Robert came home later in the day, Morgan was sitting in the living area and watching TV, she walked up to Robert and gave him a hug.

"Where's Giselle?" Robert asked.

"She's taking a shower." Morgan stated.

"What about Annabelle?" Robert asked.

"She's taking her afternoon nap." Morgan stated.

They suddenly heard a small wail coming from Annabelle's nursery, Robert went to calm his infant daughter. He took her from her crib and sat down in the rocking chair, and began rocking back and forth in order to get her back to sleep.

"Annie, you're so lucky. You don't have a care in the world." Robert sighed "If only my life were this simple."


	3. Perfect

Giselle got out of the shower, Robert was sitting on the bed. She gasped when she first saw him, apparently not thinking he would be home so soon. 

"Oh, you're home so early." Giselle smiled.

"Well, Alexandria is coming for supper. I needed time to change my clothes, besides I wanted a little private time with you." Robert said.

"Oh, you invited her to dinner." Giselle said, her eyes looked toward the floor.

"She'll be here in a few hours. You don't mind, do you?" Robert asked.

"Oh of course not, she seems like a really good person. I'm sure Morgan will love her to." Giselle said with a half-smile.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little flushed." Robert noted.

"Oh I'm fine. The shower was very warm." Giselle fibbed.

"Well, why don't you get dinner started and I'll see if I can cool it down for you." Robert kissed Giselle's cheek and went into the bathroom.

Morgan and Giselle started cooking supper when they heard a knock at the door, Morgan went to answer it. She was surprised when she saw Alexandria for the first time, considering she had no idea who she was. Alexandria smiled and kneeled down to Morgan's level, smiling a pleasant smile.

"Hi. You must be Morgan. I can see why your dad talked about you all day." Alexandria smiled.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

Robert came from the nursery, carrying Annabelle in his arms. 

"I see you two have met. Morgan, this is Alexandria, she's working at the firm now." Robert introduced Alexandria to his young daughter.

"Oh...and who is this little one?" Alexandria asked as she observed Annabelle.

"Her name is Annabelle and she's six weeks old." Morgan said proudly.

"Oh, I just love newborns." Alexandria sighed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Robert asked.

"Oh, I really can't." Alexandria denied.

"Robert, she is sleeping so perhaps you should just-"

"No harm will come from it." Robert shrugged.

Robert handed Annabelle over to Alexandria, and amazingly the infant was quiet and still. Giselle seemed a bit saddened as she watched Robert admire Alexandria, she knew that Robert loved her but she simply couldn't understand why he looked at Alexandria that way. Dinner went well, Alexandria insisted upon helping Giselle with the dishes and Giselle accepted her aid. As they were washing dishes, Giselle accidentally dropped a dish.

"Everything okay in there?" Robert asked from the den.

"We're fine." Giselle shouted back.

"Here, let me fix that." Alexandria grabbed a dish rag and held it to Giselle's bleeding fingertip.

"It stings." Giselle winced.

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Alexandria joked.

After Giselle's finger had stopped bleeding, Alexandria placed the dish rag in her pocket. 

"Shouldn't we wash that?" Giselle asked.

"Of course, but not in that lousy thing. I have something at my place that will take the stain right out, I'll give the rag back I swear it." Alexandria explained.

"Well, if it will get it cleaned." Giselle said, a puzzled look on her face.

"No worries, Giselle. I'll take care...of everything." Alexandria said in a sweet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Alexandria returned to her apartment. She changed into her nightgown and grabbed a few special ingredients out of her pantry. After that, she took the herbs and the bloody dish rag from before, and went to her closet. She pushed her way through her racks of clothes and then pulled out her cauldron. She dropped the first ingredient, a cat's eyeball, into the cauldron. Then she added the second ingredient, a thorn from a purple rose, into the mix. Last, but not least, came the final ingredient to add to the cauldron: Alexandria's finger nail. Soon, water appeared in the cauldron and it began to boil madly.

"You have it, sister." said Alexandria, dropping the dish rag into the cauldron. "The blood of the princess."

Out of nowhere, appeared the reflection of Narissa, Alexandria's half-sister, who was thought to be dead by many. All Narissa could do was stare at the dish rag and then look at her younger sister, obviously appalled by her actions.

"What...is...this?" asked Narissa.

"It's the blood of Giselle, sister." said Alexandria, her voice incredibly meek.

Narissa let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't quite grasp what I meant by _blood, _do you? I meant for you to KILL HER!"

"I can't do that,Narissa. She has a family, a beautiful family. Two little girls, and the most wonderful husband named Robert. You should see him, sister, he is so handsome an-"

"I don't care for personal details, you miserable little brat!" shouted Narissa.

Suddenly, flames shot out of the cauldron and frightened Alexandria so much; that she fell backwards. After a while, the flames simmered down and Narissa let out another sigh. Alexandria stood to her feet and leaned over the cauldron again.

"Why did you have to inherit our father's idiocy?" muttered Narissa.

"Give me another chance, Narissa, please!" pleaded Alexandria.

"You know what, I'm feeling very generous. You have seven days to kill Giselle, fail and I'll come there myself and make sure you don't ever leave Andalasia again." said Narissa.

Narissa's reflection vanished. Alexandria left the closet and began to pace all over her apartment. She had to think of a way to kill Giselle without being suspected of any suspicious behavior. She knew the only way to do this, was to get Robert out of the way. Of course, Alexandria had no intention of killing Robert, as she was extremely smitten with him. Alexandria was standing in front of her mirror; when it suddenly came to her. A way to kill Giselle and keep Robert to herself.


End file.
